La razón de nuestra union
by Ancient-Fang
Summary: Muchas escusas podrían servir para justificar el porque Blake y Yang no estaban juntas, pero en medio del peligro de una misión descubrieron algo que las unirían más de lo que alguna vez habían estado. Todo dentro de un AU que estuve pensando.


Aquella misi n creo que fue la m s importante de mi vida.

Desde el d a en el que acabamos con Adam muchas cosas cambiaron, perd mi visi n, el White Fang se desintegro y al por alguna raz n los ojos de Yang nunca volvieron a retomar ese color lila, no importa cu n tranquila estuviera, no retomaban su antiguo color. Las estaciones pasaban y grandes cambios se generaban, con el tiempo consegu volver a pelear, Weiss hab a conseguido, gracias a su propio esfuerzo, poder y riquezas de nuevo, Salem fue derrotada y, para mi desgracia, Yang se hab a enamorado.

Nunca llegue a conocer realmente el sujeto, no es como si en alg n momento haya querido conocerlo. Comenzaron a salir cuando Yang ten a 22 a os, l ten a unos cuantos a os m s que ella, era un ingeniero que se dedicaba al desarrollo de tecnolog as para personas con capacidades diferentes, lo conoci una vez que fue a visitar a Ironwood cuando las cosas en Atlas se hab an calmado. Durante esa poca las cosas con mi compa era estaban bastante tensas, no puedo culparla, siempre estuvo esa tenci n rom ntica entre nosotras, pero nuestros estilos de vida eran lo suficientemente diferentes como para no poder permanecer mucho tiempo juntas y Yang necesitaba de alguien que le diera seguridad. Amaba a Yang, aun lo hago, pero en ese entonces no sent a que me pudiera dar el lujo de dedicarme a otra cosa que no fuera a mi trabajo. Los viajes constantes y el no poder asegurarle cuando seria la siguiente vez que nos vi ramos le afectaron bastante. En ese entonces en vez de cambiar mi vida por ella le dije que le dejaba interesarse en otras personas si lo ve a necesario, fue iluso de mi parte pensar que no me sacar a de su vida gracias a eso.

Igualmente por m s que ya no ten a algo con Yang, ser a injusto decir que est bamos saliendo, el equipo RWBY ten a misiones de vez en cuando. Aquella vez Weiss nos hab a invocado para ayudar a exterminar a una gran cantidad de Grimm que se hab an instalado en una de las sedes de su compa a. Despu s de la ca da de Salem, mucho de los monstruos que logro crear permanecieron y actualmente son estudiados por los cazadores, adem s ya que el Drag n no fue detenido del todo todav a hay una cantidad relevante de Grimm rondando. Actualmente no me gusta ni pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado en esa misi n.

Antes de encontrarse las cazadoras de 23 y 21 a os ya hab an planeado como proceder an a cumplir el objetivo, el cual principalmente era, acabar con el Web. Los Web son raros de encontrar, inicialmente son par sitos que tras anidarse y controlar a un Grimm de otra especie buscan un lugar donde instalarse, en este caso una mina, para poder empezar a desarrollarse convirti ndose en una cris lida negra con armadura blanca, el problema con estas cosas es que emanan ondas de control para atraer a m s Grimm para que hagan guardia mientras se desarrollan. Un Web adulto tiene forma de ciempi s gigante, son bastante fuertes aunque pierden la habilidad de control mental, otros creen que trabajan con feromonas, aunque saben usar t cticamente a las dem s criaturas mientras siga en etapa cris lida, por eso son tan complicadas.

La primera etapa del plan era darse a conocer, los Wed generan hilos sensibles que vibran y le indican donde hay confrontaciones, por eso Weiss y Yang har an equipo para entrar por el hueco principal para alertar al Wed, Ladybug entrar an por zonas laterales y usar an su velocidad y agilidad para llegar r pidamente a la cris lida, encontrar an resistencia, pero el Grimm seguro confundir a las vibraciones con las de la pelea del otro equipo. Al comienzo todo marchaba como deb a, Ruby y Blake se encontraban cerca de su objetivo hasta que Blake dejo de avanzar.  
\- Qu sucede?- pregunto la l der tras cortarle la cabeza a un Werewolf.  
-Son como chillidos, hacen eco y no parecen estar cerca- ambas mujeres permanecieron en silencio intentando dejar a la fauno concentrarse, hasta que un fuerte temblor las saco de balance.  
-[Yang! Me escuchas?!-Yang! -Chicas-tenemos problemas, respondan!-]-se escuchaba en los comunicadores en sus orejas.  
-Weiss? Se encuentran bien? Qu paso?-  
-[Dos Wed maduros- yang cayo niveles abajo- Yang?]-  
-[E-estoy bien princesa-bueno, no exactamente bien, adem s est todo oscuro aqu .]-  
-[No puedo usar invocaciones aqu , hay muy poco espacio con ellos aqu ]-  
-Weiss, ll valos afuera, voy para all , Yang, resiste ah en lo que llegan los refuerzos-  
-[okey hermanita]- Dijo Yang sin muchas ganas. Ruby apago el comunicador y miro a Blake, quien desde el exterior solo se pod a observar que miraba a un punto fijo de la pared.  
\- Puedo encargarte a mi hermana?- uno de los animales lazarillos de la fauno, un puma llamado Oak, camino hasta llegar a un lado de su due a mientras el cascabel en su cuello sonaba, Blake solo acerco su mano para acariciarlo mientras segu a mirando la pared.  
-Tu hermana nunca fue dif cil de encontrar- dijo con una semi-sonrisa.  
-Gracias Blake, reagr pense con nosotras afuera despu s- Tras decir eso Ruby vol envuelta en p talos hac a la entrada principal. Ruby era consciente de lo que ha pasado con su hermana y la morena todo estos a os, pero nunca pudo enojarse realmente con la fauno por descuidar a su hermana, ya que sabe de problemas por los que paso que Yang desconoce, adem s de que Blake tambi n fue como una segunda hermana para ella.  
Despu s de quedarse sin su pareja de equipo, Blake se puso a buscar a su compa era, mando a su puma y su gato lazarillo, Nuit, frente a ella para que la gu en entre los t neles mientras intentaban encontrar el rastro de Yang, con los cascabeles en sus cuellos ayudaban a la fauno a saber con m s exactitud las dimensiones del t nel y por donde podr a ser m s recomendable pisar. Deb an llegar r pido a Yang antes de que algo la atacara en medio de la oscuridad. 


End file.
